This Feeling
by Sorein Akamari
Summary: Suka pada Kakashi-sensei? Ini tidak mungkin. Ah, biarlah, nanti juga hilang sendiri, seperti yang sudah berlalu/ AU, OOC, ending cerita ini bukan KakaSaku, DLDR


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, EYD masih kacau, typo maybe, alur super cepat sekitar 140 km/ jam #halah.

Rate: T

Jangan muntah bacanya, yaaa~ (-w-)

.

.

This Feeling by Sorein Akamari

.

.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis 16 tahun berambut _pink_ itu sedang asyik dengan buku tulisnya. Sesekali ia menatap ke depan kelas dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi. _Yeah_, sekarang adalah jam pelajaran ketiga pada hari itu. Suasana kelas yang berisik membuat kepalanya pusing dan susah memahami apa yang sedang gurunya jelaskan. Namun, ia berusaha pasrah saja dan mencatat apa yang gurunya tulis di papan tulis.

Tak lama setelah itu, gurunya berhenti menjelaskan dan menyuruh para muridnya untuk mengerjakan latihan soal. Sakura dengan cepat mencatat beberapa kalimat terakhir, kemudian menutup buku tulisnya. Dengan sigap, ia membuka buku latihannya dan mengerjakan soal yang dimaksud.

Kelas sejenak jadi lebih hening dibandingkan dengan tadi. Sakura mengangguk-angguk sendiri setelah selesai mengerjakan soal tadi. Memang, seperti itulah cara belajar Sakura. Ia tidak akan benar-benar mengerti kalau belum mengerjakan soal.

Sakura memandang ke sekitarnya, teman-teman sekelasnya tampak sibuk mengerjakan soal dan mencatat. Ia ingin menyerahkan tugasnya, tapi melihat suasanya kelas yang sepi membuatnya mengurungkan , hanya dirinya yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak yakin kalau jawabannya benar. Namun ia terlalu malas untuk mengecek ulang jawabannya ataupun bertanya.

Ia menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia merasa bosan sekarang. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tidak bosan di tengah pelajaran seperti ini adalah, menggambar. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan _sketch book_nya dari laci meja. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang akan menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

Ia mulai menorehkan garis demi garis pada halaman _sketch book_nya yang masih kosong. Mulai terlihat bentuk apa yang sedang ia gambar. Tak butuh waktu lama, sampai ia selesai membuat sebuah sketsa kasar seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa. Ia hanya menggambar asal apa saja yang terlewat di pikirannya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke seluruh kelas. Ia mencari objek untuk di gambar. ia terus mencari teman-temannya yang mungkin dalam posisi yang _'aib'_ dan mengabadikannya dalam bentuk sketsa. Namun, tak ada yang membuatnya benar-benar tertarik. Pada akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada gurunya yang tampak sedang duduk dengan bosan di meja guru di pojok ruangan kelas

Hatake Kakashi, itulah namanya. Sakura memperhatikan guru itu dengan saksama. Mulai dari rambut peraknya yang tertata melawan gravitasi itu. Mata pria 28 tahun itu tampak mengantuk, namun tetap tajam. Bola matanya yang berbeda warna itu menyusuri baris demi baris kata pada sebuah buku yang sedang asyik dibacanya. Kemudian, bagian wajah lainnya yang ditutupi masker.

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa guru itu tak pernah sekalipun melepas masker itu? Sepertinya, tak ada yang pernah melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. Berbagai macam spekulasi mengenai wajah Kakashi, mulai bermunculan di kepala Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membiarkan spekulasi aneh itu menguap dan menghilang dari kepalanya. Ia menatap pensilnya dan juga kertas gambarnya. Ia memantapkan diri untuk menggambar Kakashi.

Perlahan ia membentuk kepala sampai setengah badan Kakashi. Ia menggambar tangan kanannya yang sedang menyangga dagunya. Begitu gambar yang masih belum terlalu rinci bentuknya itu selesai, ia mulai menggambar wajah gurunya itu. Yah, karena sebagian besar wajahnya di tutupi masker, jadi terasa sedikit lebih mudah untuk menggambarnya. Sesekali ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Kakashi dengan penuh konsentrasi, sebelum melanjutkan kembali gambarnya. Dan pada akhirnya ia menggambar garis-garis yang agak kasar, membentuk rambut gurunya yang tidak biasa itu.

Dan tepat setelah itu, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun berdering. Kakashi berdiri dan menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang tadi diberikan olehnya. Dengan berat hati, ia menyudahi acara menggambarnya. Ia menutup _sketch book_nya, dan mengembalikannya lagi ke laci mejanya. ia bangkit sambil membawa buku tugasnya dan mengikuti yang lainnya untuk mengumpulkan tugas.

.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura, begitu ia sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Seorang gadis pirang, dengan mata biru sapphire yang ia panggil Ino, itu menengok.

"Ah, Sakura, kau lama sekali." Ino bangkit dari sebuah bangku di taman itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya, agar dapat melihat Sakura dengan jelas.

Sakura berlari kecil. Kemudian menaruh _sketch book_nya, sebotol air mineral, dan sebuah kotak yang berisi makanan di samping kotak bekal milik Ino. "Maaf, Ino. Aku tadi membeli makanan di kantin dulu, aku tidak bawa bekal hari ini."

Sakura membungkuk sedikit, sambil menyingkapkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh menghalangi pandangannya, kemudian duduk di bangku taman. Ino pun duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia meraih kotak bekalnya, kemudian membukanya. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itadakimasu," ucap kedua sahabat itu berbarengan. Mereka mulai menyantap makan siang masing-masing dengan hening.

"Hm ... Sakura," panggil Ino, pada akhirnya, setelah menelan satu suapan dari makan siangnya. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Ia terlalu sibuk menyantap makan siangnya.

"Kau selalu membawa buku gambarmu itu, kau benar-benar gila menggambar, ya?" lanjut Ino. Ia kembali memasukkan satu suapan ke mulutnya.

"Ya, begitulah," Sakura menerawang. Lalu, menengok ke arah Ino. "Ide itu sering muncul tiba-tiba. Jaga-jaga saja."

"Hh, yang benar saja," Ino mendengus menahan tawa. Ia kemudian meraih _sketch book_ milik Sakura. "Boleh ku lihat?"

"Hm," jawab Sakura singkat. Tampaknya, ia benar-benar menikmati makan siangnya hari ini.

Ino pun mulai membuka-buka halaman _sketch book_ itu. Terpana melihat kemampuan menggambar sahabatnya yang satu ini. Namun, ia tetap tak lupa untuk memasukkan suapan demi suapan ke dalam mulutnya. Dan, suasana kembali hening.

"Ah, akhirnya, habis juga makananku," ucap Sakura. Tampak puas. Ia menaruh kotak bekas tempat makanannya tadi ke tempat semula. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya. "Hei, Ino, kau serius sekali."

Sakura menatap Ino yang benar-benar hening dari tadi. Sakura menyeringai, "Kau terpesona oleh kehebatanku, eh?"

Ino menoleh dan memberi deathglare pada Sakura. "Heh, jidat sialan! kau terlalu percaya diri!"

"Tapi, kenyataannya, kau terpesona 'kan?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa jahil.

Empat buah sudut siku-siku 'pun muncul di salah satu sudut dahi Ino. Sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras 'pun mendarat di dahi Sakura.

"Ouch! Ino_-pig_! Sakit, tahu!" Sakura mengelus-elus dahinya sambil menggerutu.

"Ckckck, Sakura. Kupikir waktu itu kau hanya iseng saja menggambar Kakashi_-sensei_−"

"−Ta-tapi, aku memang hanya isen−"

"−jangan potong kalimatku, jidat." Ino langsung membuka sebuah halaman, dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura, sebelum gadis _pink_ itu memotong kalimatnya lagi. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku soal ini? Kau tak mungkin sekedar iseng kalau kau menggambar sebanyak ini."

Benar saja, halaman yang Ino tunjukkan, benar-benar penuh oleh gambar Kakashi, dengan berbagai macam pose. "Apa selama ini kau membuntutinya, dan kemudian menggambarnya?"

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Ino menaikkan sebelas alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Tidak semuanya aku menggambar berdasarkan yang kulihat. Aku menggambar asal saja berbagai macam pose. Dan aku hanya _'meminjam'_ wajah Kakashi_-sensei_, itu saja."

"Lalu, kenapa harus Kakashi?" tanya Ino seperti menginterogasi penjahat.

"Ukh, kan sudah kubilang, aku lagi iseng saja kok," Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, mulai tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini.

"Kau sungguh tak meyakinkan, Sakura." Ino menyipitkan matanya. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat. "Jangan bilang, kalau kau suka dia!"

"Hah?! Te-tentu saja tidak, Ino_-pig_!" Sakura menjerit tertahan sambil menjitak kepala Ino.

"Duuh, tak perlu menjitakku juga, Sakura. Aku hanya bertanya," kali ini Ino yang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau juga tadi menjitakku." Balas Sakura, sifat keras kepalanya mulai keluar. Suasana kembali hening, dan sedikit canggung. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Selang beberapa saat, bel masuk berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino sama-sama bergegas membereskan barang mereka, sebelum masuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Mereka saling berpisah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, membuat mereka merasa bersalah satu sama lain.

.

Sore itu, Sakura duduk dengan tegap di meja belajarnya. Berusaha konsentrasi belajar. Entah kenapa, dari tadi, jika ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri lengah sedikit saja, kalimat Ino tadi siang terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya.

'Jangan bilang, kalau kau suka dia!'

"Aah!" Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja ke atas tumpukan bukunya. Ia mengerang pelan, karena kesal akan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku suka Kakashi-_sensei_? Ya ampun, ini tidak mungkin! Ah, Ino, semua ini karena kata-katamu! Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang hal ini!"

Sakura terdiam, masih dengan posisi kepala yang tergeletak di atas buku. Hening sesaat. Namun, dengan satu gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Sakura bangkit, kemudian menghambur ke kasurnya. Ia mengambil salah satu bantalnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Mu-mungkin, aku memang menyukai Kakashi_-sensei_," gumamnya sangat pelan. "Tapi, ini tak akan bertahan lama 'kan? Sama saja seperti saat aku menyukai cowok-cowok lain 'kan? Ini tak akan bertahan lama. Ya, tak akan."

.

Jum'at pagi ini cuaca benar-benar cerah. Membangun semangat Sakura hari itu. Setelah semalaman ia belajar, namun tidak terlalu berguna. Karena, sebagian besar waktu belajarnya, ia gunakan untuk ... menggalau, karena Kakashi?

Sakura tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Galau? Jarang sekali ia menggalau, apalagi karena masalah tentang '_laki-laki_'. Sakura itu gadis pecinta seni. Dan, sejujurnya, ia gadis yang cukup pesimis. Jadi, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengasah kemampuan berseninya. Alasan yang membuatnya sering galau hanya karena masalah-masalah seni.

Sakura berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia mencari sosok yang dikenalnya di antara segerombolan murid yang berlalu-lalang.

"Ino! _Ohayou_," sapa Sakura saat ia menemukan gadis berambut pirang panjang dan menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum, dan menyadari ada gadis lain di samping sahabatnya itu. Rambut indigonya tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya. "Oh! Hinata-_chan, ohayou gozaimasu_!"

"O-_ohayou mo_, Sakura-_chan_," Hinata tersenyum balik.

"_Ohayou_, jidat," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hei, wajahmu ceria sekali, Sakura. Kau dan Hinata dalam kelas yang sama 'kan?"

Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama mengangguk. Ino melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Kudengar dari Hinata, kelasmu akan ada ulangan. Ulangan Fisika 'kan? Yang mengajar Ibiki-sensei. Lalu, kenapa wajahmu bisa secerah itu?"

Mendengar pertanyan Ino yang panjang lebar itu, membuat Sakura terpaku sejenak. "Oh iya! Ya ampun, aku baru belajar sedikit tadi malam! Sial! Hinata, fisika pelajaran ke berapa?"

"Oh, uh! Ku-kurasa pelajaran kedua, a-atau ketiga," jawab Hinata. Sakura tersentak.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya, _jaa_!" dan setelah itu, Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menghilang di antara gerombolan murid-murid.

.

"Urgh! Fisika membuatku gila! Aku bahkan tak sadar kalau semasa sekolah menengah pertama, ini pelajaran ketiga yang paling ku suka. Setelah matematika dan bahasa!" Sakura menggerutu begitu ia selesai mengerjakan ulangan fisika.

Yah, murid-murid yang sudah selesai mengerjakan ulangan memang diperintahkan untuk keluar dari ruangan kelas. Karena takut mengganggu konsentrasi murid-murid lainnya. Hinata yang juga sudah selesai mengerjakan, hanya meringis menanggapi keluhan Sakura.

"Hh, kurasa kau memang sudah gila. Bahkan tanpa bantuan fisika." Ujar sebuah suara dari arah belakang Sakura.

Sakura menengok ke sumber suara. Empat sudut siku-siku kini bertengger di ujung dahi Sakura. "Uchiha, sialan!"

Mati-matian Sakura menahan agar tidak memukul cowok berwajah tampan dengan rambut mirip bokong ayam itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia mengepalkan salah satu tangannya, dan memasang ekspresi sangar, yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik.

"Aku tahu kau pintar. Jadi, kumohon agar kau berhenti merendahkan orang lain," ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh. Jadi, kau memohon padaku, eh?" balas Sasuke. Matanya menatap Sakura tajam dan juga dengan sorotan mata mengejek.

"Kuso!" Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke gemas. Ia memijat-mijat pelipis kepalanya sambil menghela nafas keras-keras. "Susah ya, bicara sama ayam yang kelewat pintar ini."

Dan perkataan Sakura tadi, berhasil membuat sebuah jitakan main-main−namun, tetap menyakitkan−mendarat di dahinya. "Aa! _I-ittai_, Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Tch. Tadi kau menyebutku 'Uchiha sialan.' Sekarang, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan manja itu, mau mu apa, eh?" Sasuke mendengus dan berkata dengan nada luar biasa sarkastik.

Sakura hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata dipicingkan. Sudah cukup, berdebat dengan makhluk ayam satu ini. Sakura menghela nafas mengingat masa lalunya. Ia tak percaya pernah menyukai cowok yang sedang duduk menyender tak jauh di belakangnya ini.

Sakura sempat menyukai Sasuke sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan, tentu saja Sasuke merasa risih pada dirinya. Singkat cerita, ia jadi berubah, entah kenapa dan bagaimana. Dan, sekarang, Sakura malah jadi sahabat perempuan yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, Sakura," panggil sebuah suara. Sakura lantas menengok dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat muda panjang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau jawab pertanyaan nomor 8 pilihan ganda apa? Aku sudah menghitungnya berulang kali, tapi aku tak dapat menemukan jawabannya, ahh!"

Sakura mengingat-ingat soal ulangan tadi. "Boleh kulihat cara menghitungmu?"

"Uhm! Ya, tentu!" si gadis menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang tampak kucal itu. Ia menunjuk pada suatu bagian.

Sakura memeriksa hasil coretan gadis itu. Kini, ia ingat isi soal ulangan tadi. Memang, soal itu cukup sulit, pertanyaannya sangat terbelit-belit. Sakura sendiri kewalahan dengan soal itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

'Rumusnya benar. Bagian ini benar, yang itu juga benar. Tapi, kenapa hasilnya begini?' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba ia berseru, "Ah! Ini! Kau salah menghitung di sini, kau kurang teliti."

"Eh? Mana? Ya ampun!" gadis tadi menatap kertas coret-coretannya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, gadis tadi melengos meninggalkan Sakura sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya terpaku di tempat masing-masing melihat kejadian tadi. Dan, Sasuke tetap cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ah, Sa-sakura_-chan_. Biasanya habis p-pelajaran kau selalu menggambar," ucap Hinata dengan nada menggantung. "Ke-kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Oh! Ya, kau tahu aku seperti apa, Hinata-chan. Di saat stress seperti ini, kalau aku menggambar dan hasilnya tak memuaskan, aku akan ... akan meledak!" ucap Sakura yang mulai membayangkan kalau perkataannya tadi benar-benar terjadi. Hinata hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal sambil meringis.

.

Sore hari itu, Sakura berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah. Hari ini, ia tidak bisa pulang bersama Ino seperti biasanya. Karena, sahabatnya yang satu itu sedang ada latihan di klub _cheerleader_nya. Sementara, Sakura yang mengikuti klub melukis, hanya ada kegiatan pada hari senin dan rabu.

"Aah, bosannya~" Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia berjalan tak tahu arah.

Walau ia sudah tak ada urusan lagi di sekolah, tapi ia malas untuk pulang. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat kegiatan murid yang masih tersisa di sekolah. Mungkin saja, bisa menjadi bahan untuk _sketching_nya.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap ke sebuah lapangan. Tampak ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola. Namun, tempatnya duduk sekarang, berada di sudut lapangan yang bebas dari sekumpulan siswa itu.

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatap kosong ke depan, dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia kemudian membuka-buka _sketch book_nya. Mencoba melihat apakah ada perkembangan pada gambarnya.

"Haruno_-san_?" panggil suara baritone.

"E-eh? Ha-hatake_-sensei_?" Sakura menengok ke arah samping belakang dengan sedikit terkejut. Kakashi berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, dan melihat hasil _sketching_ Sakura lebih dekat.

"Kau menggambar saya?" Kakashi membungkukkan badannya.

"O-oh, ini, ah, i-iya," jawab Sakura tergagap. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Su-s_umimasen_, _sensei_, saya tidak izin terlebih dahulu, maafkan saya!"

Sakura langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada Kakashi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah karena malu, jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ini, bagus. Jangan meminta maaf pada saya. Harusnya saya berterima kasih," Kakashi tersenyum−itu terlihat dari matanya. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang gurunya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"Tapi, kurasa aku tidak pernah berpose seperti ini, di sekolah." Kakashi meraih _sketch book_ sakura, dan menunjuk pada satu sketsa dirinya yang sedang berbaring di atas sebuah kasur.

Dalam sekejap, wajah Sakura berubah semakin merah. "A-ah! Itu, saya membuatnya berdasarkan imajinasi saya."

Kakashi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, kemudian beralih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jahil. "Jadi, kau banyak berimajinasi tentang saya, ya?"

Sakura benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Benar-benar memalukan saat mendengar hal itu terlontar dari guru yang juga seseorang yang ia sukai.

Tak lama, tawa Kakashi pecah. "Ahaha! Tidak usah dipikirakan seserius itu, Haruno_-san_."

Sakura memperhatikan Kakashi. Dan akhirnya ia ikut tertawa canggung. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja lebih menikmati saat-saat ini. Namun, ia tak bisa. Tak bisa mengatur pikirannya lagi.

Yeah, meskipun begitu, tetap saja. Sore itu, tetap menyenangkan. Bisa sedikit bercakap-cakap mengenai hal yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan sekolah. Membuat Sakura melupakan sejenak, bahwa ia dan Kakashi, adalah seorang murid dan guru.

.

Kejadian Jum'at sore itu membuat cukup banyak perubahan. Kakashi dan Sakura berhubungan cukup dekat sebagai teman. Walaupun masing-masing tahu batasan mereka di sekolah.

Namun, semua ini tetap rumit. Oh, tidak. Maksudnya, perasaan Sakura tetap rumit. Ia rasa, rasa sukanya pada Kakashi malah bertambah, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ini terjadi. Semakin besar rasanya, membuat ia berfikir semakin besar saja rasa sakit yang akan ia terima kalau saja waktu _'patah hati'_ itu datang.

'_**Sakura, entah bagaimana menjelaskan ini. Tapi, kau sangat spesial, Sakura. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti, anakku, adikku, sahabatku, entahlah. Yang pasti, kau menciptakan warna baru pada hidupku. Aku bangga bisa menjadi gurumu, dan mengenalmu, Sakura.'**_

Kalimat itu, masih terekat kuat dalam ingatannya. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Sakura memang orang yang spesial bagi Kakashi. Tapi, bukan spesial dalam artian yang Sakura harapkan. Lihat, belum apa-apa saja, rasanya sudah menyakitkan.

Sakura harus bangun, dan menghadapi kenyataan. Ia harus berhenti bermimpi bisa menjadi ... err, kekasih gurunya itu. Ini tidak mungkin. Berharap bisa _'bersama'_ orang yang bahkan umurnya terpaut perbedaan sejauh 12 tahun. Semua ini terlalu rumit.

Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus hilangkan rasa itu. Atau, setidaknya menyiapkan mentalnya.

.

OWARI

A/n: what theeee- ah! Maap ini gak jelas sumpah! Author lagi galau, dan akhirnya ... Tadaa!~ terciptalah fanfic ini *dibunuh*

Sumimasen, bukannya ngelanjutin yang multi-chapter malah bikin fanfic aneh begini ;-; sebenarnya sudah saya ketik, dan saya baca ulang lagi ternyata OOC-nya berlebihan, makanya saya jadi kesel sendiri dan ga apdet-apdet *dibantai*

Oh iya, saya juga baru tahu, ternyata bisa publish lewat handphone. Heheheh ._. *gapenting*

Yah, kalau begitu saya minta reviewnya ya, soal EYD, dll. Saya ngetiknya di handphone makanya jadi kurang maksimal begini.

Akhir kata, lah.

Review please? *muka unyu* *dibakar*


End file.
